


Army Without Direction

by Illuminiuist



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Deep love, Eventual Naruto Hokage SasuNaru, F/F, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot Twists, Plotty, Romance, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Vally Of The End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: Word Of My IntentionsStrangers of insanityUnion of AfflictionArmy without direction“Because of the nine tails, that’s inside of me, but you and Iruka-sensei, you saved me. Me, the nine tails, you, the fate of the Uchiha. All I really wanted to do was come up to you and start talking. From that day on, you’ve been my goal.”“Naruto, no matter what you might say to me now, I’m not changing.”“I am not gonna be a loser, but I’m not gonna be the hero who killed you either!”—“Just why in the hell are you so fixated on me!?”“Because I love you.”
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. To lie to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> People need to chill. 🍅

He was alone in this world. And he only knew alone. He knew the difference between ‘lonely’ and ‘alone.’

Still, he was usually the latter. He looked to the sky. It was painted vividly with warm, overwhelming colors. Just as his neon orange suit. 

He got up clumsily, almost slipping on the red tiles under his feet. He felt the breeze on his face, and the smell of the night to come. He’s determined, because standing here like this, makes him understand. Understand how lonely you are. Naruto, with practiced ease, jumps from roof to roof. Happy with the further feeling of the wind racing against his warm skin. He breathes deeply. Lonely. 

* * *

“Why… Why do you still- why don’t you just give up?!” Sakura shouts with her fists balled up, making her fists both red and white. 

“He’s dug himself so far down. He’s tried to kill you, Sakura.  
And he’s… He’s dangerous, and if he got the chance… To have his way, we would be dead.” He says, pausing on his words. 

Sakura's eyebrows nit in confusion. “Then why?! Naruto! He’s a mon-”

“But,” He says cutting her off. “did you ever think about why Sakura? Don’t think I don’t know about- those things… He- he is, a monster. But, there’s a reason why I never stop. Why I keep chasing after him, no matter what he does, or where his intentions lie. I never stop, because I know if I stop believing in him, then he’ll truly have no one, y’know. Everyone lost hope in him already. Even you… Sakura. That’s why I’ll never lose hope. And even if it means kicking that jerks’ ass into the ground, I’ll bring him back to you, to us, Sakura! I’ll always keep my word, y’know!”

Sakuras’ eyebrows furrow further as her eyes gloss over. “Naruto,” She chokes out. “I know… But this is getting old. I wanted to believe in him. I still do, but he’s too far gone. I hope you’ll be able to see that one day.” She says softly. Her face scrunches up, a single tear runs down her cheek as her body flickers away. 

He stands there. Letting sorrow cloud his mind. He hunches over as he claws at his jumpsuit and his breathing turns dense. He looks to the sky, the sky is blue, it always is. At least it is under the thick coat of grey clouds. The sky appears gray, but he knows what’s underneath. He just wants to see beyond that. _I wonder what you’re doing right now, Sasuke. Are you thinking about us too?_

* * *

TAP! TAP!

Naruto looks drearily to his window as he sinks into his pillows. His grey-haired sensei is tapping on his window with his left hand as he examines him. He sinks further in. “Hey, Kakashi-sensei.”

He says, his voice void of his usual boisterous cheer. They were so close… close just like all the other times, and yet Sasuke slips from their hands every time. 

Kakashi’s eyes harden. “Lady fifth has summoned you, let’s go.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The dark green door shuts behind him when he hears the voice of a certain frog. “So this is Jiraiya boys student, is it?” 

“What’s with the old geezer frog, who’s he?” He questions.

“Watch your mouth Naruto, he is one of the two great sages of Mount Myoboku, Lord Fukasaku. He traveled all the way here just so that he could speak with you.” 

The frog starts, “Answer me this, are you really Jiraiya boys student or aren’t you?”

Boy? “A boy?! Don’t treat the pervy sage like a kid, who does this geezer frog think he is anyway?” 

Tsunade’s eyes narrow. “I told you already, watch your mouth.” She scolds. The frog then lets out a raspy, hearty laugh. 

“So then, you call him the pervy sage, I’ve never heard a more fitting name for Jiraiya. I’m not exactly sure how to begin this, but let me see… I suppose the most important thing is,” The air in the filled room goes dense as the frog shifts into a tense silence. “I’m afraid Jiraiya boy has died in battle.” 

Naruto freezes. “Huh, what are you talking about…?” He asks. 

They start speaking, but Naruto can hardly hear. He feels numb. In fact, he feels nothing. Jiraiya just couldn’t be dead. It doesn’t make sense. “-The Rinnegan” Kakashi’s eyes widen a fraction. “What did you say?” Asks the cyclops. Shizune starts to explain the Rinnegan, the frog closes his eyes and follows on her lead. 

“The fabled ocular jutsu, the Rinnegan. Its power was supposedly beyond anything you could imagine.” 

The gears in Narutos brain start to churn. “You let him go,” He says looking down. “Is that right, granny? What would you ever let him do something so risky?- How can you send him somewhere so dangerous alone?!” He says as with his temper and voice rising. Kakashi puts an arm in front of him. 

“Stop it Naruto! You of all people oughta know lady Tsunade’s feelings.” Says Kakashi. Lady fifth, Tsunade’s, eyes go dark as the bags under her eyes accentuate her age under her henge of youth. Naruto soon leaves, ignoring the voice of his previously silent teammate Sakura. And ignoring his inner demon that threatens to tear at his heart. 

He walks silently looking down. He imagines the snap of blue popsicles. He can almost hear it. The sun is setting. He stops in his tracks as he turns his head to look at the sky. As he turns his head, the wind and leaves seem to turn with him as they blow at his hair, and then into the sky. 

The sound of the wind fills his ears. He tries to breathe in as much air as he can.

* * *

He had fallen into a depression, deep despair. And it had been getting harder and harder to get up from his small bed each day. But, even so, like the person he is, he kept pushing on. Because that’s what he needs to do. He was hardly over it… over the sage’s death. The wound was fresh and had yet to scab. And eventually, he used his anger and sorrow, to once again push himself. Push himself to his very limits.

With help, he trains. Trains at Mount Myoboku to master his senjutsu.

* * *

The orange-haired man runs a bar of steel through both of his hands that lay resting on each other, pinning them to the ground. The man seems to impale every one of his limbs until he is unable to get up as he always does. 

* * *

A flash of purple. “What are you talking about!? What’re you doing here!? It’s dangerous!” I shout desperately. 

Hinata smiles sadly and confidently. “... I’m… Just being selfish…” 

* * *

“Waiting is wasting, for people like me.”

* * *

“I love you… I always keep my word... because-”

The world goes silent before the sound of the ground exploding in the air from the impact of Hinata’s body is heard. Naruto's vision goes red. 

* * *

Naruto frowns at Sakura. “What’ll happen to granny?”

Sakura imitates Narutos’ frown. “She’s… in a coma. 

Naruto cringes internally. “What does that mean?”

“... Naruto, we don’t know when she’ll wake up. She could be in there for a week to a year. It depends on her. But, she’s not the slug princess for nothing. Don’t worry, Naruto. She’ll wake up. I know it.” Sakura says confidently. 

Naruto, for the first time in a while, shows a large bright smile, his eyes curve genuinely just as his grin does. “Yeah.” He says softly, agreeing. 

* * *

“I hereby declare the Fourth Great Ninja War!”

* * *

Naruto has had time to reflect. Hinata is close to being recovered, and on that day, she had told him she loved him. And he could tell with all his heart it was true. To think, for so long, this whole time, it was him who she loved and admired. It’s nice, honestly. For someone to love you so long. He frowns, he likes Hinata… And he couldn’t be more flattered. Maybe they could make something happen?

Standing atop the wooden roof, he sighs lifting his head to look at the falling sky. The snow was softly falling as if the heavens above were trying to reach the people of Konoha. The snow was piling on the top of his head on his shoulders. He took a slow breath as he focused on life around him, entering sage mode. “Naruto, come inside.” Says Kakashi standing at the slope of the roof with Tenzo. As he opens his hazel, toad-like eyes, he sees Sakura and others racing towards the cabin, all in white, striped with blood-red cloaks. 

“Finally, we found you guys.” Sighs Kiba with relief. 

“Huh, Sakura?” Mutters Naruto, then noticing Kiba, Lee, and Sai. 

“Why are all of you here?” Inquiries Kakashi.

“Naruto, I need to talk to you right now.” Sakura states.

* * *

“T-Sakura,” Naruto says, eyes wide. “what was that, what did you just say?... Cause’ I don’t think I heard you right, say it again?” Narutos mouth is parted in disbelief. Sakura looks to him to the soft, snow flooring on the ground with a blush on her cheeks. 

“I guess, sure. What I said was, I love you Naruto…. And you also need to know, Sasuke doesn’t mean anything to me anymore, it was totally crazy to even like him in the first place.” She declares. Narutos’ previously wide eyes narrow dangerously. The others watch in anger and disbelief at the girls’ antics. 

Naruto uncharacteristically lets out a dark, bitter groan.  “Is this a joke? What happened, Sakura?”   
  


Sakura shakes her head smiling. “It’s nothing, really. I- just finally realized my true feelings. I’m not a child, Naruto, It’s time to face reality. I can’t go loving a criminal. That's why, Naruto, you can go forgetting that promise you made me.” She smiles now, but it looks strained. “You can stop now, you can stop chasing after Sasuke.” She soothes, sounding almost desperate. The others watch, not moving, and are surprised with both of their behavior. 

Tense silence engulfs the cool air. “Sakura… What happened to you? You just suddenly started loving me?”

“I told you, nothing happened, as for why I fell in love with you, It’s obvious.” Sakura slowly walks to Naruto as she gently wraps her arms around him, resting her chin comfortably on his shoulder. “Sasuke just keeps running further away from me. But Naruto, you’ve always been at my side. I guess I finally see, Naruto… Your true self, who you really are. You returned when we needed you most, the hero of the village. Right now, everyone in the leaf admires you, and I’m simply one of them. ...You used to be a loser, but I’ve watched you turn into something wonderful. And Sasuke, he just keeps breaking my heart. He’s always becoming more of a stranger. But Naruto, I’m able to be close to you like this,” 

Naruto's face shadows over. Sakura continues, “and you give me comfort… From the bottom of my heart- I care about-” Naruto shoves Sakura away. 

“Quit it, -just stop it! This joke of yours, -it isn’t funny at all!” He yells. Sakura gives a light humorless chuckle. 

“-Why are you so upset? I’m telling you I like you instead of Sasuke. -It -it’s like that old saying, ‘women are as fickle as the autumn weather.’ ”

“Just stop,” He says and glares at her darkly as the other’s eyes widen in surprise at his reaction. “I  _ loath _ people who lie to themselves, so just stop it!” He growls out with disgust. Kakashi's eyebrow twitches as he scrutinizes Naruto, who’s still glaring at the girl, daring her to correct him. 

“So that’s it? You think I’m lying to myself?” 

Naruto nods, his eyes raging. “It just doesn’t make sense, you came all the way out here just to tell me that!?”

“Just!?  _ Yes, _ I came  _ all _ the way out here, of course I’d come as far as this! I-It’s always, ‘Sasuke this, and Sasuke that!’ Chasing after him and putting yourself in danger. I came here to tell you to stop! I want you to come back to the village, that’s all!”

“I’m sorry, but it still sounds like an excuse you made up. I know you Sakura, maybe better than you think.”

Sakura sighs. “Why don’t you understand? I don’t care about Sasuke anymore! The promise between us doesn’t  _ stand  _ anymore!”

Naruto closes his eyes. “But it’s not just about that promise now. Maybe I understand better now why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge. And it’s causing _so much damage_ ,” he says solemnly. “Sasuke really loved his family and his clan, and I think it’s because he loved them  _ so much,  _ he just can’t forgive-. … It doesn’t matter even if there  _ isn’t  _ a promise between us anymore.”

Sakura gasps lightly. “Because rescuing Sasuke is just something I need to do. I made that promise to myself long before I did to you.”   
  


_ I’ll always keep my word. _


	2. To have a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi thinks Sasuke’s lucky, and Sasuke is, well... He could be more grateful.

Naruto walks along the roads, peering down to his feet. His walk turns into a brisker trot, shifting into a dash. He sails by in a flash of orange, sprinting as quick as feasible, but not using chakra. “Damn it!” He shouts. His speech is hoarse, as if he had been shrieking for hours on. The world is spiraling, and it spins the woods and the buildings around to blurs as he darts. The wind is flying into his ears like a permanent white noise. 

Everything is just so confusing. Naruto continues to ask himself,  _ why _ ? 

_ Why  _ can’t Sakura be true to herself? 

_ Why _ won’t Sasuke listen?

_ Why _ can’t the others just understand? 

Naruto knows they don’t understand Sasuke in the sense he does. But what he feels isn’t any different from what anybody could feel. Sasuke is his very first bond, and it’s one he craves to maintain, to protect for a lifetime. Why don’t they see that, stopping to search for him, giving up, and losing faith in him, just makes Sasuke push further away? And to them, he’s becoming more of a stranger every day? 

But Naruto knows better. Naruto knows that deep inside, past his sins, is the child he met and fought in the academy. The boy made and appointed his comrade. Like Kakashi, and Kakashi’s father says, look underneath the underneath. He just needs to search underneath that, and then underneath that. Y’know, just  _ deep _ ,  _ deep _ down.

Naruto slows down, and then soon after turns to a stop, dropping to his knees as he pants. He grins. _My_ _first_ _bond_. 

* * *

“No! Sasuke!” 

“What a surprise,” The blue of his Chidori illuminates his hair and tones a glow on his somber qualities and face. The wasps of lightning from his palm fade and disappear altogether. “what are you doing  _ here _ , Sakura?” He demands. 

_ You feel so different…  _

A glistening drop of sweat flows from her forehead to the border of her determined jade widened eyes. “I’m here because I’ve deserted the hidden leaf, I’m _coming_ with you!” She yells. Sasuke raises an annoyed, elegant brow. 

“What’s in it for _you_ to join me? Just what are you plotting?” 

Sakura raises both of her fists to her heart. “Look, I’ll do anything you want me to, I’m _tired_ of regrets!” She desperately insists. 

“Then why don’t you prove it to me,” Sasuke steps over to Karin who’s laying on the ground, hardly conscious. She’s a girl worthy of the Uzumaki bloodline, as her velvety, carmine colored hair says. “I want you to kill her right now.” He finishes tauntingly, though firmly as he points to his beat up teammate laying on the bleak concrete. 

Silence. “ _Sakura_ , you’re a medical ninja, right? It’s perfect.” Sakura clenches her left hand tight as she draws out a kunai shakily and peers at the bloodied girl on the ground. She lingers there for moments as she hesitantly looks back and forth. “What’s the matter Sakura, you can’t do it?”

In a second’s notice, his Chidori is blue and chirping behind her as he reaches his hand out to impale her. She intakes harshly. 

Then, gray spiked hair, and a white coat with blood-red stripes identical to hers, blows to her face. He averts Sasuke’s hand and sends a kunai attached to a ninja wire that traps and tightens around his body. Sasuke uses substitution jutsu and’s replaced by a log as he appears a few feet away from it. Kakashi starts, “Sasuke, I’ve told you this before and I don’t like to repeat myself.”

Sasuke’s mechanical forced laughter brings them to cringe.”Do you really think you can kill me at any moment you wish?”

Kakashi turns to Sakura, ordering her to heal the girl. “Kakashi-sensei…” Sakura whispers.

Kakashi’s eyes crease upward reassuringly as he smiles at her from under his mask. “I will shoulder your burden from here on,” He whispers, then turns back to the onyx eyed boy speaking harshly, “and settle this once and for all.”

“You know I don’t really like repeating myself either.” Sasuke retorts, then charges as his Chidori flashes up once more. Kakashi dodges the lighting.

“Doton: Doryūheki (Earth release: ‘Earth-style wall’)!” Yells out Kakashi, evading the barrage of shuriken thrown at him that hit the wall of earth as he activates his Mangekyou. Sasuke attacks with his Chidori again and Kakashi rolls to the side as the lightning makes a portion of his dog sculpted defense crumble and break. Kakashi’s eye churns. 

Now standing atop rippling water, Sasuke smirks as he speaks and closes his eyes. “You really are quite skilled in its use. However,” Sasuke opens his eyes. His eternal Mangekyou Sharingan; a star pattern that overlaps the other stars that continue through themselves to the pupil. An enormous figure is constructed from bones into a fully clothed demonic humanoid with eyes that glow yellow and is completely enveloped in purple chakra. It wields both a sword and a shield, both made just from the purple chakra. 

Kakashi’s eyes widen as he sharply breathes in. White flashes as a tsunami is sent quickly toward him without warning. The water from the lake rains from above as Kakashi speaks solemnly, “Without the Mangekyou, I’d be dead.” 

“I can’t believe one who’s not an Uchiha could awaken the Mangekyou,” He says smiling stalely. His mood shifts. “Itachi sacrificed his life, but you’re still laughing, cackling together like fools!” He spits out, his words rage induced and laced with hate. The creature behind him shifts and lets out a monstrous growl. Sasuke laughs hysterically. “How about it Kakashi!? Can your borrowed Sharingan extinguish a power like this!?”

In a slight breeze, the monster loses its layer, becoming nothing but bones as it was before. It lets out a whistle, a noise that screams of death, that sends shivers to Kakashi’s core. Sasuke groans harshly as he hunches over and claws, rubs at his aching eyes. 

Kakashi’s eyes trail to the pink head of hair running swiftly under the roof of the bridge. Sakura appears behind Sasuke. Sasuke notices. “Sakura, don’t!” Sakura flinches and shuts her eyes closed harshly. 

_ The color of protection. _

“... Naruto.” Sakura gasps out. Sasuke’s ebony eyes go wide as his tainted hair flies around his face from the sudden appearance of Naruto, rescuing the girl that could have been dead. And in that split second of movement, he makes eye contact with him. His eyes like the depths of oceans staring right past him, staring into his soul, and he _hates_ it. 

“Sasuke!” Shouts Kakashi as he leaps towards him. They hear the clang of metal from the side of the wall far above, a simple thing like gravity not affecting them as Kakashi offenses among the dark-haired boy. In a motion, Sasuke dives from the large, tall, and intimidating wall. Kakashi follows as they both land, making but a splash from the distance as they leaped.

“I never imagined you’d come here, but it’s a good thing you did, you’re a lifesaver,” Kakashi states, grateful. Naruto adjusts Sakura, setting her down softly on the flowing water.

“Thank you, Naruto…” Naruto stands and looks at Sasuke with knitted brows. 

“I heard the truth about Itachi from a guy named Tobi. I guess I can’t really know for sure if what he said is true, but it doesn’t matter, what you’ve been doing… I get it.”

Kakashi intakes.

Sakura looks down sorrowfully. “Naruto alone tried to rescue you! Even now… ”

“Rescue me? From what?” Sasuke questions bitterly. 

“Well, from…-” Sakura starts.

“-From revenge. I swear I’ll save you from the chaos of vengeance.” Naruto cuts off. Sasuke’s fist closes. 

“Naruto… I’ve told you before… You don’t have parents or siblings, so you couldn’t possibly understand me. So you can shut up!” Sasuke yells, his hand chirping from the blue lightning that extends now from his palm. Kakashi repeats Sasuke, a Chidori of his own chirping in his hand like a thousand birds. He leans in, but something holds him back. “Wait, Naruto!” Kakahi exclaims as a shadow clone holds him back. Like from the Final Valley, they charge at each other, one wielding Chidori, the other, Rasengan. And with that, time seems to slow down. 

_ A drop of water. _

“--Chidori!”

“--Rasengan!”

Water rose and churned from the power, the pure chakra. Naruto quickly grabs Kakashi, flipping him onto his back and using each other to cushion their falls. White Zetsu does the same as he appears on Sasukes back before he hits the stone edge. 

Kakashi raises a hand to Narutos back. “I told you to go back to the Village.” Kakashi states. The blond boy looks down, then to Sasuke. Tobi appears from thin air. 

_ Madara…  _

“What’s going on, Sasuke?” He questions, his voice deep. Sasuke breaths heavily as he looks to Naruto, who stares back at him. “The Nine-Tails, huh?” Tobi comments. “Let’s go, Sasuke.”

“Wait-” Sasuke whispers.

“Sasuke… Do you remember? Do you remember what you said to me long ago in the Final Valley? The thing about being a high-level shinobi. Were you able to read… What was inside of my _heart_?”

“What is it with you, Naruto? Just what the hell do you want?! Why are you so fixated on me?!” 

Naruto smiles. “Because you're my friend.” And with that, Sasuke disappears along with Tobi.

* * *

Naruto had been suspicious, as he was being enclosed, and dispatched away on a supposed S-rank mission, but that wasn’t the case. He had gotten it out of Iruka, one of his safeguards, to stop him and Killer bee from leaving Turtle Island. He was dismayed he hadn’t been warned. Informed of the war on the outside that might threaten his friends. So, with that in mind, he left behind, reading the note in his forehead protector that Iruka set him off with. 

* * *

She was stunning. Her smooth, red locks complemented her model. Her attire was a delicate shade of green that she made use. The energy within him seemed fresh and greater than any sea. Even with all the new chakra he acquired, he never had higher control. He finally conquered Kyuubi mode, and as he did so, he blazed. His mom, Kushina, backed him. And he was content to see her. He acknowledged he must have received most of her personality genes, because aside from images, they were interchangeable. He likes his mom.

* * *

“We’ve been walking quite a while,” Says Itachi.

“Something feels familiar, nostalgic.” 

A glowing Naruto and Killer Bee runs into them. “Itachi Uchiha, Nagato?!” 

“You know these guys, Naruto?” Killer Bee questions. 

“Yeah, I do, I know both of them.” He responds. Nagato smiles.

“I never imagined I’d be forced into fighting you again, Naruto.” He starts.

“You’re now in command of the power of the Nine-tails. I’m impressed with your development… Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!” Finishes Itachi. Killer Bee uses the Samehada to intercept the fire in their line.

Thoughtfully, Itachi poofs away from under Nagato’s arm. “Above you!” Warns Nagato.

“What happened to Sasuke?”

“He says that he’s gonna take revenge on the Leaf Village! He even went and joined up with the Akatsuki!” Yells Naruto. Itachi’s eyes enlarge. 

“Why did he turn his back on the Village!?” 

“Sasuke isn’t like you. He’s really going to destroy the hidden leaf!”

“So Madara, he knew the truth about me…” Itachi looks down. Suddenly Nagato’s hand flies up and the glowing Jinchuuriki is drawn in by his pressure. “Damn,” Nagato strains, “my body’s moving on its own!” 

Naruto quickly and skillfully pulls out of his hold. “I was right to think you could finish this.” Says Itachi.

“Nicely dodged Naruto! Complements Nagato. 

Nagato against his will makes hand signs, pressing his hand against the floor as a seal covers the ground. 

“Summoning Jutsu!”

… “Hey for such a big dog, you went down easier than I thought!” Naruto cheers.

“Naruto! Genjutsu!”

“That’s the Mangekyou Sharingan!” Narutos cheeks puff as if he were going to puke, but a grand crow with a Sharingan eye flies from his mouth.

“Excellent, it’s out now.” Says Itachi. Itachi’s eyes grow. “Take it easy, I am no longer being controlled now. That Kenjutsu broke Kabutos control over me.” 

“Shisui Uchiha.” Naruto states. 

“Shisuis visual prowess, is unique. It creates a powerful Genjutsu that allows you to control someone without them even realizing it. I programmed the Genjutsu to protect the Hidden Leaf industries. They protect from the shadows, that is a mark of a true Ninja. Shisui was the one who taught me that.” 

“You’ve done enough for the Village. You don’t need to do any more at all.” 

Itachi smiles. “Sasuke’s luckier than he could ever imagine, to have you as a friend.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter is a little short. If it’s alright, I just want to post at my own pace and length. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave Kudos, comments, and etc. it makes me know you like my work and want more, so it keeps me motivated and you get more content! Thank you for reading! 💙🍅

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter was interesting! There’s going to be lots of plot (but don’t worry, plenty of romance ;3)! Anyway, please leave kudos, (only if you want to) comments and etc, as it keeps me motivated and makes me know you want more! Therefore, more content! >:D  
> Goodbye (for now... >;>)! 🧡💙


End file.
